rr3fandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:The Sixth Element/@comment-71.121.211.226-20160322005004
Well, this event was a total blow for me. I wasted a cr*p ton of gold skipping, etc. I skipped 5.4, 7.5 and 8.4 (100) gold and sped up service for 9. I wasted so much time just getting that extra 109 gold, got to 8.5 with all cash upgrades except one (10/11). I kept trying and trying but I couldn't do it. PR was about 76. I didn't have enough time to slow down the bots either. I finally hit continue after one of the attempts at 8.5 after my official time limit was up to complete the event (if you just keep hitting retry and never close the app you basically have no time limit) and it said "event concluded, thanks for participating". Sounds like my life story. I just finished this event 20 minutes ago. If I can get the 20% showcase discount than the car will cost 680 gold (according to what I've been hearing, I haven't checked any websites, only read comments on this wikia). So with the 109 added on I will either save 91 gold (pretty good) or lose 109. If EA does what they did in the last update where if you have unlocked one showcase in one series for a car all are unlocked. I.E.: when they added they Stingray Z51 to RWD Open Rev. and Modern Sports Classics the showcases were unlocked right after I updated the game and I haven't raced in those series in a while. Also in Spider Showdown the 918 Spyder showcase is unlocked (I unlocked the car first in V8 Perf. Brawl) even though the two tiers before it aren't. What the heck? If I still don't the discount again I'll be really mad. (Missed it in V8 Brawl) Apparently EA and FM have just found another way to inconvenience this game's players. I haven't bought a car in a while so I'm not sure if this means that the showcase discount is truly only one time now or not. If anyone knows please tell me. Also the prices for new cars are ridiculous. Mainly only because 90% of the cars from about the last 5 updates can only be bought with gold. Where are the cash cars? I am especially upset about not winning this event because this has been my favorite car out of any special event car ever. (I love Lambos esp. the Sesto) I currently have 54 cars (should have 55) from all different levels (pro, master, etc.) and this has been a fun game so far overall. I haven't had many complaints until now. Some of the "restrictions" that they put on these goals are stupid: don't go off track, don't skid, stay behind until last last then win SPECTACULARLY. There are others but I can't list them all. How about this: just win all of the events. That should be enough to win the car. In my opinion, this event is impossible for someone who is just started RR3 and doesn't want to spend real $ unless they race practically 24/7. Not complaining about the whole event. I just don't usually save gold unless I'm saving up for a car, which I wasn't. But thanks for the advice everyone anyway. Maybe the next special event will be better.